


Peek-A-Boo

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, attempted humour, everyone is wrapped around this girl's finger, mentions of violence and minor character deaths but nothing specific, soomin is kyungsoo's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Who says that a mob boss can't be a good father?Or... at least he can try to beIt doesn't help that he's falling for his daughter's teacher either





	1. Hi Hello

Kyungsoo carries the last of numerous boxes out of the elevator and towards his new home, the door opens once he's in front of it and he's relieved to see Chanyeol who holds it open for him. He drops down the boxes gently and hears the door click locked behind him as he removes his shoes and enters. The condo is average in size, equipped with two bedrooms, an office, a living room, two bathrooms, an open kitchen and a laundry room.

Okay, so maybe it was a little lavish for who would be living there but it was good enough to be considered "normal". Kyungsoo was in no means, "normal", his whole life was meant to be lived behind bars yet here he was, standing in an empty condo since he didn't trust any of the old furniture. Once he walked in further he could see Junmyeon sitting on the floor against the wall as his phone charged.

"Where are Baekhyun and Soomin?" Kyungsoo questions and the excited pitter patter of feet was enough to give him an answer. He looked up at the few steps that lead up to the bedrooms on the "second" floor and past the railing was none other than the joy of his life. Soomin smiles at her dad and she raises up her hands as her rounded eyes widen,

"The rooms are so big daddy!" She exclaims and Baekhyun walks out of the room on the left with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Kyungsoo doesn't exactly like the mischievous look on his face but he knows better than to spit profanities around his six year old daughter. He'd chosen a relatively small condo in a safe neighbourhood so that his daughter could live a normal life, he didn't want to shower her in riches that she didn't understand just yet.

"Do you like it, princess?" He asks and the rest of the guys are hopeful as they look at their boss' daughter. They'd all spent hours sitting around a computer in order to find what they deemed would be the perfect place. Soomin wasn't picky, not in the slightest and she was easy to please, but they all wanted to do their best for her. They'd all been there for Kyungsoo when she was just a newborn after all.

"Yep! I want this room," Soomin says as she points to the room Baekhyun had just emerged from. Kyungsoo doesn't respond right away because he was well aware that there was a master bedroom and a normal guest bedroom, he'd have to hope that Soomin chose the guest bedroom because he was too tired to actually fight with her on this. 

He walks up the steps and he follows her direction before he enters what appears to be... the master bedroom. Kyungsoo looks down at the six year old who waddles into the room, clad in her bright blue overalls and white shirt. She looked tiny in such a large room, and even more so when it wasn't furnished. 

"Princess, this is daddy's room," Kyungsoo crouches down so that he's eye level with the child but she's quite tall for her age and stands at the same height as her not so tall dad which only makes him curse at her late mother even more. Soomin takes a moment to process the words before she begins to frown, and when she does she glances over to Baekhyun and points at him,

"But Uncle Baekhyun said I could have this room because I chose it first!" She accuses and Baekhyun pretends to whistle when Kyungsoo glares at him. He then runs down the steps towards the other two who are curiously listening from the living room area leaving the father and daughter alone in the master bedroom, albeit the door was wide open.

"Now princess, what did daddy say about pointing? Also, don't you think this room is a little too big for you?" Kyungsoo gestures around the empty space that gives his voice a hollow echo. Soomin seems startled as if she hadn't noticed that before and she pouts whilst shaking her head. Her stubbornness definitely came from him, but he would never admit that.

"But if your room is so big, there's more places for monsters to hide," Kyungsoo reasons and poor Soomin freezes in an instant. She worriedly looks around the room with her doe eyes and her face scrunches up in fear before she runs into the room across, Kyungsoo stands up tall and he inwardly cheers at himself for the success of his plan. He leaves the master bedroom and he doesn't have to look at the others to see their looks of disapproval.

"This is my room," Soomin declares in the empty guest bedroom and Kyungsoo grins in victory but he manages to control his expression. He gestures for Soomin to come to him and he picks her up, letting her cling to him like a koala. Junmyeon is shaking his head while Baekhyun and Chanyeol have managed to find the bean bag which they are both sharing. However, since it's child sized, it's really just Chanyeol with Baekhyun sitting on his lap.

"Is everything sorted out with school?" Baekhyun asks and Soomin tenses up at the mention of her education. She was a bright child, it was just, she preferred the arts rather than her actual studies. While she excelled at language, music and art, she lacked in science, sports and maths. Well, she didn't lack but she was quite average, she could do well if she tried even the slightest bit.

"Yeah, everything is sorted out. We just need to meet her teacher tomorrow to receive the handouts and all that, so when she arrives on Monday she won't be too lost," it was already October so at least that meant that Soomin wouldn't need to catch up on too much homework. Then again, she was in the first grade so how much homework would she really have?

"So about, Kim Woobin..." Kyungsoo's expression grows serious and his voice lowers. Before he can say anything else, Soomin pulls back almost violently and Kyungsoo tries his best not to drop her, she looks at him with a frown and her little hands are balled up on his shoulders. 

"It's your day off, no work," she says firmly and Kyungsoo is about to protest because he has told her how important his work is but she wriggles out of his arms. Kyungsoo quickly squats down so that she doesn't fall and she runs towards Junmyeon before plopping herself beside him. Baekhyun snickers at the scene in front of him while Chanyeol watches in amusement,

"If you worry about work too much daddy, your hair won't grow back," Soomin states and Kyungsoo blinks in surprise. He has heard numerous things from her but this would have to be one of the most ridiculous things she's ever said. Baekhyun bursts into laughter and Junmyeon can't hide his smile either, he checks his phone before looking back at Soomin.

"Uncle Baekhyun said that you have no hair because you work so hard!" Soomin points at his shaven head and once again Baekhyun blatantly ignores the death glares being sent right through him. Kyungsoo sighs and he sits down on the wooden floors, defeated. He sighs and sets a mental reminder that Baekhyun isn't allowed to pick her up from school anymore.

"Princess, my lack of hair isn't because of work. It's because I shave it," he tries to explain but it doesn't seem to sit well in the six year old's brain. In her head shaving is associated with facial hair and it was always done cleanly. Her father's head was still covered in what everyone liked to call, peach fuzz, so technically he wasn't shaving? He was just balding. 

"I'm hungry," she mumbles and Kyungsoo can tell that the gears in her head are tired of thinking. It's currently 6PM and they'd spent the whole day packing and moving, they'd eaten breakfast and on the way to their new home but that was what Soomin would consider a snack. Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and he glances at the others around the room,

"Are you guys staying for pizza?" He asks and Baekhyun removes himself from Chanyeol's lap before he goes over to pick up Soomin, he showers her in kisses which erupts a series of high pitched giggles. Kyungsoo would have to talk to him about spoiling her, although her attitude was far from spoiled and he was a little jealous of his own child's love for his best friend.

"Of course we are, you have to pay us back for spending a whole day with you," Chanyeol scoffs and he lies down on the bean bag now that he has it all for himself but his long limbs are hanging off in odd angles. Kyungsoo mumbles underneath his breath as he navigates to the website of his favourite pizza shop, Junmyeon clears his throat and stares at his boss,

"Why don't we go out to eat? Wouldn't it be more comfortable?" He's clearly referring to the lack of furniture and Baekhyun sets down Soomin who runs into her father's lap before excitedly mentioning that she wants pinapples on her pizza. Kyungsoo hums in response and he pulls out a sheet of paper from his pocket because he still didn't know what his new address was.

"Nope, it's a tradition to eat pizza on unfurnished floors." 

 

Soon after Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol leave, Soomin is ushered off for a shower while Kyungsoo checks some of his emails. He's sitting in his bedroom on the floor while he waits for the air mattress to inflate. Moving to a new home was quite a regular thing for him and his daughter and every time they spent their first night in their new place, it was usually together.

Soomin had stopped sleeping in his room the moment she turned 3, mostly due to the fact that he came late on some nights and he didn't want to disturb his sleeping daughter, not when she was growing. He always made sure to not spend too much time away from home and he tried to give her a proper upbringing, even now. The least he could do was give his daughter a normal life.

Kyungsoo himself didn't grow up normally, so when he was left all alone with little Soomin in his arms, he moved right out of his mansion and into a smaller more quiet home, just for her. The sound of footsteps alerts him and he looks up to see his daughter snug in her bat onesie, she claimed that they were her favourite animal. Soomin has her worn clothes in her arms and she walks towards him,

"Did you dry your hair, princess?" Kyungsoo can't really tell when she has the hood of her onesie on, her hair was long and usually went everywhere but she seemed to have tucked it all away. Soomin hands her father the clothes and he puts it in a plastic bag for now, they haven't unpacked her specialty bat laundry hamper yet. She settles down beside him and Kyungsoo removes her hood to reveal her wet hair,

"Come on, let's go dry your hair," he turns off his laptop and stands up before holding out a hand for her. Soomin grabs his hand and is lead back to the washroom which is down the steps and to the left. Kyungsoo notices the little droplets on the floor and he assumes she hid her hair on the way back to the bedroom. They enter once more and he's relieved to see that the washroom is still relatively clean, he grabs a hold of her baby green towel and pulls all of her hair out from her onesie before he starts rubbing the dripping strands.

It was moments like these where Kyungsoo was reminded of how thankful he was to have Soomin in his life. Never did he think he'd become a father at 19, but he didn't regret a single thing. After all, Soomin was born from love. She begins humming a song that Kyungsoo recognizes from the radio and he smiles before humming along with her, delicately drying her long hair. He then grabs the comb that he was sure she didn't even bother using and he gently combs through the tangled strands.

A few cries of pain later, her hair was what Kyungsoo would deem, dry enough. He was way too lazy to unpack the hairdryer and considering he didn't have any time to label and colour code the boxes like he usually would, he'd just have to deal with the consequences. Together, they walk back to the bedroom and Kyungsoo makes sure all of the lights are off and that the door is locked before he closes the bedroom door.

Soomin waits patiently for her father to remove the pump from the mattress before she hops onto it. Kyungsoo tosses on the blanket and pillows and he turns off the bedroom light since he'd already set up a string of fairy lights to serve as a nightlight for now since they would end up in Soomin's room later on. He lies down beside his daughter who instantly seeks his warmth.

"Do you like our new home, princess?" Kyungsoo whispers and Soomin's bright eyes meet his own in the dim lighting. If for any reason she doesn't like it, she has no problems when it comes to voicing her opinions, even if it breaks her uncle's hearts. Personally, Kyungsoo really likes this place. It's a nice size and it's nice and open, the location is great and it'll be nice and cozy when it's all furnished. But if Soomin didn't like it, he'd consider moving.

"Yep! It's really nice daddy," she pops the "p" syllable and her heart shaped grin she'd inherited from her father follows after. Kyungsoo used to be teased for his lips when he was younger but he finds himself really liking it whenever his daughter smiles at him. He holds her close since he doesn't get the chance to spend time with her like this very often and he cherishes it. 

"Goodnight princess," Kyungsoo mutters into her hair before he presses a kiss onto her forehead and Soomin relaxes in his arms. She nuzzles further into the blanket and exhales softly,

"Goodnight daddy,"

 

The next morning, both Kyungsoo and Soomin are out of the house at 7:30AM sharp in hopes to receive the handouts needed before school actually began since they didn't want to be a nuisance to her new teacher. Also, they had some shopping to do today for the condo and Kyungsoo wanted to get things done bright and early so that they could unpack everything before Monday. He had Friday as well as the weekend off work although any issues would result in him having to show up anyhow.

The school is quite close to their home, only a few blocks away so when Soomin was a little older she could just walk home, Kyungsoo thinks. As of now, he doesn't allow her to be alone when they're not together (with the exception of school). Possibly he's paranoid, but that was only natural when he was in this line of work, everything could be a trick.

Kyungsoo parks in the visitor's lot when they arrive at school and he hopes that her teacher was already there. Technically, he should be. Soomin gets out of the car as soon as it's parked and Kyungsoo has to follow after her, he scolds her lightly and she obediently holds his hand as they cross the lot and avoid some incoming cars. When they enter the building Kyungsoo takes a general glance around, seeing that it was definitely child friendly in terms of colours and signs.

They walk towards the school office and approach the front desk where an older woman is sitting, she has round glasses sitting on her nose and wrinkles grace her pale skin. Her head is dyed a red and it lays in a curly mop on top of her head, she reminds Kyungsoo of the attendance lady back at his previous high school. She looks up at him with a glare,

"Hello, umm is Mr. Jongin Kim here? I'm Kyungsoo Do and this is my daughter Soomin Do," he introduces them both in fluent english. Which was only natural since he'd been living in Canada since he was 13. At home he has a strict Korean only rule, since he wants Soomin to be able to use their mother tongue fluently. Judging by the name of her teacher, he was Korean as well.

"I'll call him for you, could you please have a seat?" Her voice kind, quite contradictory to the way she was looking at them both. Kyungsoo and Soomin both sit down on the leather seats behind them and she doesn't say a word, a sign that she was nervous. He taps her shoulder and flashes her a smile that she immediately returns and he hopes that she isn't feeling too pressured, he knew how difficult it was on her since they were always moving. Hopefully, they could stay this time.

"He's in the room down the hall to the left, you can head right in," she tells them both and Kyungsoo walks ahead while Soomin trails behind him. He follows the woman's instructions and he enters what seems to be a general staff room with a number of desks, there are 4 big desks in total and only two of them are occupied. A man stands as soon as he sees them and Kyungsoo meets his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jongin Kim," he introduces himself and Kyungsoo can't help but look him up and down. His hair is dyed a chestnut brown and it lays messily on top of his head, he has a pair of gold glasses sitting on his nose and he's wearing a  maroon turtle neck as well as black dress pants. His lips are plump as they stretch into a beautiful grin and oh is that a dimple in his cheek?

His skin is beautifully sun kissed and he appears younger than Kyungsoo is. Not to mention how his voice is husky and delicious sounding. Soomin tugs on her father's sleeve and he's pulled out of his reverie, Jongin's smile doesn't falter and he only grins further,

"It's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo Do, Soomin Do,"

_Oh fuck._

 

Hi Hello - DAY6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all the technical stuff is out of the way aha
> 
> I really won't be detailed when it comes to Kyungsoo's work, since I want to write more fluff and comedy-ish stuff rather than violence and angst XD
> 
> Of course it won't always be fluff and rainbows but, hmm I'll see how it goes to be honest LOL <3
> 
> I'm always really bad at mentioning where my characters live and language stuff so I was clear with it this time around
> 
> \- Airi (I'll start adding my authour notes on here, I always forget to)
> 
> P.S. Regarding the rating, I'm still considering removing it since there really isn't much to be rated but it's there as a precaution for now. If anything I may remove it and add individual warnings before chapters, I'm rambling ehe, anyways, please comment~ hope y'all enjoy the start of this ^^


	2. You're So Fine

Kyungsoo doesn’t like how much he likes looking at Jongin. Frankly, it’s making him rather distracted and he doesn’t appreciate it one bit. He should be focusing on analysing his daughter’s future teacher, making sure there wasn’t anything suspicious about him (not that there would be, Kyungsoo made sure the underground circle had no knowledge of his daughter) but here he was watching the way Jongin’s lips pout as he speaks.

“You two can have a seat there, hello nice to meet you, I’m Jongin Kim,” Jongin says brightly and he shakes both Kyungsoo’s and Soomin’s hand before he sits after they do. His eyes widen and his cheeks suddenly burn a bright pink and Kyungsoo has no idea why. Jongin awkwardly rearranges the things on his desk and he fiddles with an envelope, presumably handouts for Soomin or paperwork for Kyungsoo.

“Sorry I forgot I already introduced myself,” he says bashfully and Kyungsoo wants to groan because _fuck he’s adorable_. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed the repeat and he smacks himself mentally, forcing himself to pay attention. Soomin swings her legs back and forth on the chair since her feet obviously don’t touch the ground and for a moment Jongin smiles at her. Kyungsoo shifts in his seat and Jongin clears his throat.

“So far the class has mainly covered material from last year since I want them to be strong in the basics before moving on,” Jongin begins speaking and Kyungsoo nods. Soomin was a strong learner, it was mostly her lack of interest that proved to be a problem. Kyungsoo could only hope Jongin was a great teacher that would be able to catch her interest, most teachers were unable to. 

“Considering the children don’t learn anything heavy in Kindergarten I think that Soomin will be able to catch up with the class quickly. Here are some handouts I already gave the students last week, she can work on them at home and if there are any problems I’ll do my best to make sure she’s on track,” Jongin hands over a few coloured duotangs and Kyungsoo cringes, remembering these devils. Then again he knew children weren’t to be trusted with binders just yet.

Kyungsoo looks over each one, reading the subjects with a nostalgic smile on his face. Math, Science, Language, he didn’t even remember having duotangs in the first grade but maybe things have changed. He hands them over to Soomin who immediately begins looking through them with bright eyes. Kyungsoo’s gaze lingers on her initial reaction before he looks back up at Jongin whose cheeks are tinted pink. It was a little warm in the room with the heat running high so that was probably why Kyungsoo thought.

“Also, I know that she’ll be spending her first few weeks here adjusting but there are some extracurricular activities available for the primary school students,” Jongin hands over another handout and Kyungsoo looks over it. The primary school section is limited compared to the junior and intermediate sections but that was understandable. Kyungsoo reads over a few options, like the book club, crafts club and the dance team now that was something that sparked his interest.

“Soomin is interested in dance, she takes ballet on the weekends,” Kyungsoo mumbles out loud and Soomin snatches the paper from her father’s hands. Balancing the duotangs on her small thighs for only a moment before she plops them onto her father’s lap, comfortably reading over the foreign words on the page. Kyungsoo organizes the duotangs into a neat pile and he looks back up at Jongin,

“I’m actually in charge of the dance team! We cover a number of genres over the school year, and at junior level there are tournaments nationwide! Practices are Tuesday and Wednesday before school and Fridays after school,” Jongin explains excitedly and Kyungsoo curses mentally because of course Jongin would have to be not only Soomin’s teacher but also her possible dance coach as well. After school would be a problem for him, he’d have to talk to Baekhyun later. Kyungsoo takes a peek at his watch and his eyes widen when he sees that it’s almost 8:00AM.

“I’m terribly sorry Mr. Kim but I have an appointment in half an hour,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he stands up, Soomin immediately following suit. Jongin stands up as well and he nods his head completely understanding. He holds out his hand for another friendly shake and he’s humoured when Soomin beams brightly at him. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at the sight and he gathers everything Jongin gave him, including the club handout from Soomin.

“I understand. Soomin remember to look over the worksheets before your first class on Monday okay? I’ll see you again soon! Also Mr. Do, I’ll give Soomin a form to bring home on Monday, regarding the dance team,” Jongin pushes up his glasses with his ring finger and Kyungsoo swallows hard. He nods his head and begins walking with Soomin towards the office door, he turns and bows slightly,

“Thank you very much Mr. Kim, it was nice meeting you,” he says in a low voice and he walks off with Soomin in tow before he can hear a response. As Kyungsoo and Soomin exit through the front doors he can already see that the parking lot has filled up significantly and he can see a number of parents walking their children to the yards out back. Kyungsoo wonders how many mornings he will be able to walk Soomin personally.

“What did you think about Mr. Kim princess?” Kyungsoo asks when he has Soomin secure in the backseat. He puts everything Jongin had given him in the passenger seat and he puts on his seatbelt. Kyungsoo carefully pulls out of the lot, taking much longer than expected since there were children all over the place and a school bus turning in as well. Soomin meets his eyes in the rearview mirror and she has her gummy heart smile on display, effectively melting Kyungsoo’s heart.

“He’s nice! Daddy, I wanna be on the dance team if that’s okay,” Soomin’s voice grows more nervous as she reaches the end of her sentence and Kyungsoo doesn’t answer right away. He concentrates on the road for a few seconds, making his way towards the office since he has clients waiting for him. Soomin could get a head start on her schoolwork in his personal office he thinks.

“Are you sure princess? Will you be able to juggle ballet and figure skating?” Kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow, it was already quite a lot in his mind. But then again, some of the fundamentals of both sports resembled one another and this would be a great chance for Soomin to explore different styles of dance rather than being confined to only ballet. Soomin purses her lips and nods her head,

“Yep I can!” Soomin shoots her little fist up into the air, a fighting pose she learned from either Baekhyun or Chanyeol no doubt. Kyungsoo laughs under his breath and he focuses on the road, turning up the radio a little louder so that both he and Soomin can enjoy the music. The office was quite far from their home for obvious reasons and thankfully it was far from Soomin’s school as well. Kyungsoo and his underground family would do anything to keep her safe.

“Are you hungry princess? I’ll ask Uncle Zitao to pick up something for you,” Kyungsoo asks as he turns down a very street. It was one filled with prestigious buildings, all specializing in different branches of business. For Kyungsoo’s workplace it was an accounting firm, nothing too fancy since any kind of publicity was unnecessary. It was a cover for the real family business of course, that was something Kyungsoo had learned from his childhood.

“I can wait daddy, we can eat lunch together!” Soomin exclaims excitedly. Kyungsoo feels warmth spreading through his chest and there was no way he could deny that request. Soomin had lost her mother when she was the tender age of four years old. Old enough to remember, young enough that she didn’t fully understand it. However what sprung from that was paranoia, she never wanted to be alone. And so Kyungsoo and his friends did what they could to accommodate that her needs.

“Okay princess, let’s go,” Kyungsoo parks in his usual spot near the elevators of the underground parking lot and Soomin gingerly removes her seatbelt, huffing as she pushes open the car door. Kyungsoo winces when she slams it shut and he sighs as she skips towards him, immediately holding his hand as she struggles to hold all of her duotangs in the other. They make their way to the elevator and Kyungsoo presses the small button that only went up.

“Daddy only has to meet a few clients and then we’ll head home okay princess? We’ll go to that waffle place you like so much,” Kyungsoo smiles down at his daughter who is looking up at him with those bright eyes he loves so much. Soomin seems happy enough with that idea and he makes a mental note to go grocery shopping soon. During the weekend they would need to buy some furniture as well.

“Soomin! How are you princess!” Baekhyun’s loud voice is heard as soon as the elevator doors open and Kyungsoo sighs when his daughter lets go of his hand and runs down the aisle towards Baekhyun who’d been standing there coincidentally. Kyungsoo follows after her and he greets everyone who greets him, a stern expression on his face. Soomin is in Baekhyun’s arms now, her legs wrapped around his waist like she’s a koala.

“Stop being so grumpy old man, we all know I’m her favourite,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows just to be more annoying and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, walking past him to enter his office at the end of the room. Baekhyun follows him inside and he places the colourful duotangs onto Kyungsoo’s desk, they’d been scratching his skin when Soomin was holding them. Kyungsoo turns on his computer and he gets settled in for a split second,

“Baekhyun, is Minseok hyung here yet? He’ll be watching Soomin today,” Kyungsoo mumbles and he checks his emails really quick to see if there was anything different about today’s meetings. Baekhyun nods and he whips out his phone, sending a text to Minseok with one hand before pocketing it and securing his grip on Soomin. She’s quiet, just enjoying the feeling of being held for now.

“How did you like your teacher Soomin?” Baekhyun asks and he begins to walk around the office to keep her entertained. Kyungsoo knows that she’s tired, she always had trouble sleeping in a new home and Kyungsoo would be the same if he wasn’t so tired from his daily job. Baekhyun sits down on the couch situated in front of the coffee table and he grunts as he lands in a non graceful manner.

“S’nice! Mr. Kim is nice, he looks like a prince,” Kyungsoo chokes on his spit at his daughter’s words and Baekhyun looks over to him in alarm. He prays that Baekhyun doesn’t notice anything but of course he’s never that lucky, that shit eating grin said everything. At that moment a knock is heard on the door and Kyungsoo tells whoever to come on in, sighing in relief when he sees Minseok letting himself in with his laptop under his arm.

“That’s great princess, tell Uncle Minseok all about Mr. Kim okay? Your daddy and I have to go work now,” Baekhyun says to the girl who obediently gets off of him. Baekhyun stands up and straightens out his suit as Soomin sits back down on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Minseok to come sit. Kyungsoo makes sure he grabs the folder that Baekhyun dropped off on his desk the day before as he makes his way towards his daughter. He leans down and presses a kiss onto her forehead,

“Daddy’s going to work for a bit now, be a good girl for Uncle Minseok okay?” Kyungsoo’s voice is gentle and Soomin nods eagerly, already opening up her math duotang. Kyungsoo spots a colourful pencil case sitting on Minseok’s laptop and he grins, placing a hand on his shoulder,

“Good morning hyung, thank you for this,” Kyungsoo squeezes the man’s shoulder in thanks and Minseok gives him a look. He shakes his head with a smile and waves both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo off,

“Go on, today’s clients are stubborn,” he warns and Kyungsoo’s expression hardens ever so slightly. He knows to heed everything Minseok says, for the man is the eldest out of all of them and certainly the most observant. Kyungsoo closes the door to his office and walks alongside Baekhyun as they walk down the long hallway that leads to the meeting rooms. Each one is soundproof and the emergency stairwell is located nearby.

“You have two clients today, the Lee family now and the Park family after. Lee wants to discuss borders and Park wants to form an alliance,” Baekhyun informs him, he’s much more serious than he was moments ago. Kyungsoo hums in response, having read the files. It was meant to be a civil discussion so Kyungsoo felt no need to have any weapons on him, not that they weren’t hid in the meeting rooms anyhow.

Kyungsoo enters the meeting room without hesitation and with his head held high. He can recognize Lee Jongsuk quite easily. The 2nd son of the Lee family who just took over the family business due to some kind of personal matters, he’d been living his life freely as an actor and model until the family called for him. Kyungsoo walks across the carpeted floors towards the end of the desk and he slams his folder down on the table.

He doesn’t sit, he never does when discussing business.

  
Kyungsoo returns to his office at around 1PM, his shoulders aching and his eyebrows unable to unfurrow themselves because of how much he’d been frowning. He opens the door and sees Soomin sitting at his desk, her little body lost in the mass of his office chair as she swings her legs and writes onto her worksheets. Minseok is still sitting at the couch, the coffee table now completely overrun with loose papers and his laptop.

“Welcome back, Soomin finished her Math, Language and Science worksheets,” Minseok tells him and Soomin grins at the praise. Kyungsoo closes the door behind him and he looks at what Soomin was working on. It seemed to be what Kyungsoo remembered to be her Art duotang and there was a single sentence at the top of the sheet, “1. Draw your family!”. Kyungsoo looks down at the sheet and he can see the scribbles that create Soomin, himself and her late mother.

“That’s amazing princess, you’re almost done everything which means we can have fun this weekend,” Kyungsoo cups her cheek with his hand and pinches her with affection before he lets go. Minseok is gathering his things into a neat bundle and Kyungsoo stretches.

“Are you done daddy? Can we go now?” Soomin bounces up in excitement at the prospect of leaving and Kyungsoo chuckles. Despite being the obedient child she was, even she couldn’t stand being in the bore of his office all day long. Kyungsoo wasn’t working full shifts until she was in school after all, and so he had Friday afternoon as well as Saturday and Sunday to properly move in and to spend time with his daughter. 

“Yes that’s right princess, we’ll grab a bite to eat then unpack some more of our things before your ballet lesson in the evening,” Kyungsoo decides to hold onto her duotangs this time around and he neatly places all of the pencils and pencil crayons into the case before handing it back to Minseok. To be honest he’d keep it in his own office but he’d probably lose it somewhere by accident. 

“Have a good day with your daddy alright Soomin? We’ll all be coming over as soon as you’re all settled in,” Kyungsoo wants to protest but Soomin already seems delighted about that idea. The trio leave his office and Kyungsoo doesn’t bother locking it since he knows that Baekhyun often goes in and out. Minseok walks them to the elevator and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops when Chanyeol comes out of nowhere, picking up Soomin in the blink of an eye.

“I’m sorry Uncle couldn’t play with you today princess!” Chanyeol wails and Soomin’s high pitched giggles brighten the office in a millisecond. Kyungsoo runs his hand down his face and he vaguely worries about his daughter becoming spoiled. It wasn’t hard to tell that all of his main staff adored her to bits,

“Like you don’t spoil her yourself Kyungsoo, come on now. Head on down before Baekhyun or Junmyeon show up next,” Minseok chides him and Kyungsoo hates how easily he can be read by his friends. Chanyeol sets Soomin down onto her feet and she presses the button that would take them back down. The elevator doors open after a few moments and thankfully it’s empty. Both of them enter and Soomin waves at Minseok and Chanyeol while Kyungsoo wordlessly tells them to contact him if anything happens. 

Kyungsoo feels himself getting lost in his thoughts again and Soomin holds his hand with a neutral expression on her face. He smiles reassuringly and he’s not sure whether or not she buys it but she turns her attention elsewhere. This weekend was going to be busy for both of them, and he wasn’t looking forward to helping Soomin set up her room, she was too picky about things looking perfect.

After that Monday would come and he’d be off to work while she goes to school. Kyungsoo thinks back to her teacher and he feels himself getting distracted once more. 

 

You’re So Fine - CNBLUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG OMFG, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DID TBH
> 
> Well here it is! I'm not too proud of this chapter but I gotta start setting up things somehow aha
> 
> I promise I won't take another 4 months LOL
> 
> I'm still glad this got so much initial interest and I hope there will be more!
> 
> I'm still getting used to how Soomin should talk and the school system is based on what I grew up with so Primary is grades 1-3 (6 -8 years old), Junior is grades 4-6 (9-12 years old) and Intermediate is grades 7-8 (13-14 years old) after that is high school
> 
> That's all I have to say for now, thank you~ 


	3. Absolutely Smitten

It’s Sunday afternoon and Kyungsoo finds himself stuck inside of the kitchen. After a weekend filled with constant trips to the mall and minor bickering, their home is finally coming together. Regarding the general furniture in the living room Kyungsoo had brought along the couches and tables from their previous apartment, which had also been in his mansion so they were a little lavish but not too out of place he felt.

It’d taken majority of their weekend to put together their rooms well more so Soomin’s. Kyungsoo had wondered multiple times if maybe he should be more hard on her but he also believed that a room was meant to express one’s self so he couldn’t really fight her on what she wanted, which wasn’t much thankfully. Soomin’s room consisted of a twin sized bed paired with a canopy, a nice round fur rug, a small desk with a lamp and a chair, a dresser and a bean bag. It hadn’t costed too much but the annoying thing was helping her put her room together.

Soomin definitely received his perfectionist genes, always wanting to make sure everything felt absolutely right but in her case she didn’t understand practicality sometimes considering she was a child still. Therefore it was Kyungsoo’s job as the adult to gently remind her that her bed couldn’t be too close to the door or the slide door of her balcony (which he was forbidding her from going on unless he was there too). It’d taken some time but her room was complete.

As for Kyungsoo’s he really just needed a bedframe, a mattress, a nightstand, dresser and a low table paired with a cushion since he liked to be on the traditional side. Although he rarely ever worked at home. He’d decided long ago when Soomin’s mother had passed that he was going to devote every hour of his off work to non other than his daughter. Speaking of his daughter, she’s currently standing on a stool as she helps him make some dumplings.

Kyungsoo knew that his friends were aching to come over to their new place so he felt that getting it over with sooner would be much better. Thankfully his friends were very simple minded and they just really liked food, however they definitely would’ve called him lazy if he ordered food so here he was. Soomin was always a joy in the kitchen, she loved cooking and baking and Kyungsoo always appreciated the extra help.

His daughter’s task was to make dumplings while he makes a large portion of kimchi spaghetti. He’d be cooking for 5 adults and one child. Kyungsoo hums to himself as he cooks and his daughter joins him, a bright smile on her face as she does. His heart feels warm and he truly hopes that they can stay in this home for awhile, Kyungsoo can’t remember the last time Soomin warmed up to a new place so quickly.

“Are you done with the dumplings princess?” Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder and soon enough a plate of raw dumplings was placed on the counter. He hadn’t expected them to be perfect but she really has improved Kyungsoo thinks as he sees the nicely folded dumplings. Soomin then kicks her stool over to the sink and she washes her hands thoroughly. She steps down and doesn’t bother moving the stool as she wipes her hands on a kitchen towel, a grin on her face before she dances her way out of the kitchen, knocking over a basket of napkins to Kyungsoo’s displeasure.

“Soomin! What did I say about messing around in the kitchen? It’s not safe,” he scolds and she immediately looks down at the ground, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Kyungsoo sighs and returns to his dish hoping that she would know well enough to clean up the mess she’d made. Not to mention how he still needed to clean up her dumpling station which was a mess of flour and broken dumplings wrapper bits. However, the doorbell rings and she runs off,

“Do Soomin! You know you’re not allowed to open the door on your own!” Kyungsoo’s reminder of the rules falls upon deaf ears and judging by the rowdy exclamations of Soomin’s name his friends were indeed here. Kyungsoo groans as he turns off the stove and he gives the kimchi spaghetti a few more tosses before setting it aside, opting to clean up the napkins first. Kyungsoo sees Junmyeon and Minseok first, followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol who has Soomin in his arms.

“Hey Kyungsoo, way to be presentable for your guests,” Baekhyun tsks when he sees the state of the kitchen and Kyungsoo tries not to smack him across the back of the head when he walks past. Junmyeon and Minseok of course approach him and ask if there’s anything they can help with and Kyungsoo just tells them that the table needs to be set. Minseok works out setting out plates and napkins while Junmyeon helps move the kimchi spaghetti from a the pan into a tray.

“By the way Kyungsoo, our housewarming gifts for you are in the doorway,” Minseok informs him and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes not understanding why they didn’t just bring it all inside. Then again it was a usual occurrence for them all to get distracted by Soomin. Kyungsoo puts the dumplings on the pan before adding some water before he puts a lid on top. He then leaves the kitchen to grab whatever they brought over.

From what he can see there’s toilet paper, a new pot, a photo frame and a small whiteboard. Kyungsoo smiles, thankful for the gifts and he carries them inside all at once since it wasn’t that heavy. Placing them on the living room floor (near the wall so no one trips on anything) he returns to the kitchen and the dumplings are done. Everyone is waiting for him to bring the dumplings to the table and he sees that there’s already drink set out.

“Don’t worry, they’re all non alcoholic. We know well enough,” Baekhyun teases when he sees Kyungsoo’s scrutinizing glare. Once they’re all seated at the table Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun and Chanyeol load up Soomin’s plate before he finally digs in. She was currently sandwiched between the two while Kyungsoo was between Minseok and Junmyeon so he’d have to leave it to his friends to make sure his daughter is well fed.

“So Kyungsoo, when will the electronics be coming in? I want movie nights to make a comeback soon,” Chanyeol asks through a mouthful of food and Kyungsoo winces when he sees some chunks fly onto the table. Baekhyun ends up smacking him upside the head and even Soomin scrunches her nose in distaste. Kyungsoo chews thoughtfully for a second, thinking about what Zitao had told him.

“I think they should be arriving in a few days? Zitao was handling the electronics for me,” Kyungsoo guesses and Chanyeol seems content with his answer. Things grow more on the silent side as they begin to focus on eating. The sound of forks against plates ringing in the empty home, along with Baekhyun’s occasional moan that accompanied a whine for Kyungsoo’s recipe even though everyone knew he wouldn’t bother cooking it himself.

“So I have decided that maybe we should have a karaoke party! An unofficial one before the machine comes in,” Baekhyun pipes up once Kyungsoo and Minseok are stuck washing dishes and Junmyeon lies on the couch in a food coma while Chanyeol and Soomin hype themselves up. Baekhyun whoops and he pulls out a portable speaker from his pocket to Kyungsoo’s displeasure, he had no idea how soundproof the walls were.

“Baekhyu-!” Kyungsoo halts when he hears knocking on the front door and he sends a glare towards Baekhyun’s direction. It doesn’t take a genius for them to know that Kyungsoo wants them to be quiet so they clear their throats and move to Soomin’s room when the doorbell rings this time. Kyungsoo sighs and he wipes his hands on a nearby kitchen towel, pushing up his glasses as he makes his way to the front door.

Kyungsoo makes sure that he has a gun tucked away in the closet next to him and he takes a deep breath before he unlocks the door and pulls it open. Kyungsoo is utterly shocked to find Jongin staring back at him, with just as much confusion. He takes a second to look over what the teacher is wearing, a pink sweater along with blue jeans and sneakers. Of course he has his golden glasses sitting on his perfect nose and his hair is messy and soft. When Kyungsoo feels a nudge against his leg does he notice that Jongin has three toy poodles gushing about. 

“M-Mr. Do? I wasn’t expecting to see you here, good afternoon,” Jongin pushes up his glasses with his ring finger and Kyungsoo feels butterflies in his stomach. How the heck did Jongin look so… _soft_? Sure his outfit on Friday hadn’t exactly been soft but then again Kyungsoo could safely say that Jongin was, he was all smiles and shy looks. He was _dangerous_. Kyungsoo clears his throat and awkwardly bows,

“Good afternoon Mr. Kim, I’m sorry about the noise, we’ll keep it down,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin shakes his head and his hair flies all over the place when he does, damn it looks so soft he wants to run his fingers through it, wait what? Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be a monster but he also knows that he can’t really afford to give any of the puppies attention right now so he ignores their obvious attempts of getting his attention.

“Thank you, and I guess we’re neighbours now,” Jongin says with a small smile, like he too can’t believe this coincidence. Silence overcomes them in a second and they look at anything but each other. Kyungsoo was currently cursing his luck because he was hoping to avoid Jongin as much as he possibly could. However, their moment is interrupted when a crash is heard followed by Chanyeol’s squawk, Soomin’s shriek and Baekhyun’s scream.

“K-Kyungsoo get your ass-tush in here please!” Baekhyun yells and Kyungsoo manages to avoid slamming his palm against his face. At least Baekhyun semi remembered the no cursing rule. Jongin seems surprised by the sudden event and he laughs, with all of his charming good looks, with all of his teeth and his crinkled eyes and his open mouth and weird noises. Kyungsoo thinks he might’ve needed some alcohol after all.

“I’ll see you another time Mr. Kim, sorry again about the noise,” Kyungsoo avoids Jongin’s intense gaze and he looks down at the pups instead, smiling at their adorable faces unconsciously. Kyungsoo looks back up at Jongin who seems a little shell shocked and Kyungsoo hopes that his friends haven’t somehow traumatized the poor teacher. Jongin regains his composure and he waves,

“It was no problem at all, see you around Mr. Do,” Jongin mumbles and Kyungsoo nods before closing the door. As soon as the door is closed Kyungsoo leans against it with a furrow between his brows. He then remembers the situation at hand and he rushes into Soomin’s room, passing by Junmyeon and Minseok who are lying on the couch watching videos without a care in the world. Turns out Chanyeol had somehow pulled the canopy off of the hook and the squawk was a result of him falling off the bed.

Baekhyun had screamed because Soomin had but then again she’d only done so because Uncle Chanyeol ruined her bedroom. Kyungsoo orders for Chanyeol to fix what he broke before he goes over to Baekhyun, asking him to stay behind when everyone else leaves.

  
Monday afternoon Baekhyun is parking his car in an elementary school parking lot. He had no idea where anything in this school was but he knew that most of the time the Primary grade students were dismissed at the front of the school. All Primary students were meant to be picked up by their parents with the exceptions of other family members, including older siblings or if the students took the bus. 

Baekhyun doesn’t take long to spot Soomin who’s waiting with two other kids and who he assumes is Mr. Kim. While approaching Baekhyun makes sure to look over the grade school teacher carefully, Kyungsoo had told him that he was suspicious. If Kyungsoo felt that someone was suspicious that meant that no matter who they were, they were going to be stripped from head to toe to be deemed safe once again. 

“Uncle Baekhyun!” Soomin beams as soon as she sees him and she immediately runs over. Baekhyun feels his heart light up as he squats down to accommodate her height, scooping her into his arms naturally. Baekhyun notices the other two students being picked up by their guardian and he waits as Jongin walks towards him. Baekhyun gives the taller man a smile which is politely reciprocated.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Soomin?” Baekhyun adjusts the six year old in his arms and she hugs onto him like a koala. It’s a little awkward with her backpack but it wasn’t anything Baekhyun couldn’t handle. Jongin looks at him with a serious expression and shakes his head,

“I’m sorry you’re not registered in the system so I can’t let her go home with you,” Jongin says apologetically and Baekhyun blinks in surprise. It was the first day after all, Kyungsoo probably hadn’t registered him and Chanyeol just yet. After all they were usually the ones to pick up Soomin since Kyungsoo was often neck deep in work, especially now that he was back from his little break.

“Oh, well is it okay if I call Kyungsoo then? So he can let you know who I am?” Baekhyun asks and Jongin gives him a nod. He reaches for his pocket but can’t do so easily with Soomin tightly wound around him so he pats her butt and tells her he’s going to have to put her down. Soomin whines and Baekhyun resists the urge to coo, remembering Kyungsoo’s many warnings that she was going to be spoiled rotten.

“Just a little bit princess, we need to call your dad,” Baekhyun keeps a hand on her head as he unlocks his phone and finds Kyungsoo’s number using one hand like a professional. Jongin stands there silently as Baekhyun puts the phone on speaker and they wait as the dial tone rings through the air. Most of the students had gone home by now so there was only the faint sound of children and the occasional car passing by.

“ _Do speaking_ ,” Jongin feels a shiver run up his spine when he hears the serious tone of Kyungsoo’s voice, completely opposite from the warm voice he’d gotten acquainted with. Baekhyun on the other hand doesn’t seem surprised at all and neither does Soomin who looks quite tired at this point, her weight almost completely on Baekhyun’s legs.

“Hey Soo it’s me,” Baekhyun informs him and Soomin rubs her eyes with the small hands,

“ _Oh it’s just you Baekhyun, what is it? Have you picked up Soomin yet_?” Kyungsoo’s tone becomes familiar and Jongin releases the tension that had somehow built up inside of him. Baekhyun smiles at him and nods even though Kyungsoo couldn’t see it.

“How cold Soo, anyways I need you to confirm that I’m allowed to pick up Soomin. You know, school rules and all. I have Mr. Kim right here, we’re on speaker,” Baekhyun nudges the phone closer to Jongin who looks a little awkward as he bends down to speak,

“Hello Mr. Do,” he says simply in greeting and Baekhyun gestures for him to take the phone. Jongin does so and Baekhyun picks up Soomin, rubbing her back as he carries her. 

“ _Hello Mr. Kim, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand but that is Byun Baekhyun and he’s a friend of mine. I’ll be sure to send you an email with who I need registered as soon as possible. Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to attend to, thank you very much and have a good evening. Baekhyun pick up dinner on your way home alright_?” Kyungsoo says in a slur and neither Jongin nor Baekhyun have a chance to reply before he hangs up.

“Don’t take it personally, he does that sometimes,” Baekhyun reassures Jongin when he sees the teacher’s sullen expression. Jongin returns his phone and Baekhyun thanks him quietly, waiting for a little since it seems like Jongin had more to say.

“I just, I was excited to tell him all about Soomin’s first day. She did really well,” Jongin pouts and Baekhyun swears he feels it right in his heart. He coughs to clear his throat and smiles, 

“During this time Kyungsoo won’t be able to come get her, so it’ll usually be me or Chanyeol. But if she does happen to join the dance team then Kyungsoo will be the one to get her. We should get going, thank you Mr. Kim it’s good to know our princess had a good first day,” Baekhyun gives him a little wave and Soomin perks up from his shoulder, turning to say goodbye to her teacher.

“Bye Mr. Kim!” Soomin waves enthusiastically and she bows like she had been taught but Baekhyun is currently holding her and he hadn’t been prepared for the shift in weight so he has to hold onto her tightly to keep her from falling. Even Jongin has his hands out ready to have caught her if anything had happened. Jongin bows to them both and he pushes up his glasses,

“Goodbye Soomin, have a good day Mr. Byun,” Soomin waves until her teacher is no longer in sight and Baekhyun puts her down once they reach the parking lot, taking her backpack before they walk hand in hand to his car. When Soomin climbs into the backseat Baekhyun thinks about Kim Jongin as well as what he should bring the Do’s for dinner.

 

  
Absolutely Smitten - Dodie Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the other chapters but still in the 3k range so I think I'm doing good LOL  
> Okay so yes it's a bit cliche but like, I need to give them reasons to keep running into each other alright because let's be honest how many times did your parents meet your teacher XD  
> Not too pleased with this chapter but it's alright :D Soomin's also shows more of her six year old side here, all kids can be brats ahaha  
> Thank you thank you <3  
> \- Airi


End file.
